Pure Power
by zaya54938
Summary: Ten years after the Dark Genie was defeated, two people decided they wanted to end there fear by truly destroying the source of all the past pain. But to kill the Dark Genie for good it must be awakened and the chance must be taken if it can't be killed


**Pure Power**

(a Dark Cloud fan fiction)

By: Zaya54938

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters or places from the game Dark Cloud

**Prologue  
**

Loud noises could be heard: fiends chanting, laughing, and screaming as the time was about to come. A giant jar stood in the middle of this eerie area. Chains hung from the ceiling and fell to the ground and were attached to the top of this ominous container, holding it in, restraining it from opening. A figure stood in front of it, a black cloak draped over its body with the hood up. It was chanting as well, "Bring forth the power that I seek, the ultimate being of which I must meet," clearly she was female, "I call forth on the power of sinister genie who destroyed this world, the bringer of evil, I summon the, The Dark Genie." She repeated chanted that over and over again as fiend after fiend sacrificed themselves to bring forth their ruler.

The woman stood still as each fiend gave up its life to resurrect their sinister ruler. The process was almost complete, after the sacrifice all she needed to do was add the thin violet gem, she caressed in her hands, to a hole in the jar to make the process complete. The offering was almost complete---

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" a man with white hair yelled as he stepped through the open doors.

"What does it look like, I'm summoning the Dark Genie," the woman said dryly. She drew a knife out of her robes and slit her hand. She clenched the long amethyst gem, coating it in her blood, "the only way to kill it is to summon it. ten years ago, a couple kids banished it, but it needs to be destroyed. Its power can still be put into the wrong hands. Do you want everything to be destroyed like before?"

"Of course I don't, but, you're not ready. Neither of us are strong enough for this fight yet. All we trained for will be lost if you put that gem in its place. You can give me the stone and we can leave this place, alive; or you can put that stone in its place and we both die. Then the world will be destroyed. Do you really want to take that chance?" the man tried to reason. He was getting frantic and he didn't know what to do. Clara, the woman in the cloak, would never be this careless. Now she's just being drastic.

"I'll take my chances, the genie needs to die and I'm the only one who knows how to kill it. Why don't you just believe in me," she flashed him a small smile, "I know I can do this. I have to do this, Cris'." The offering completed itself and Clara stepped to the jar. An arrow collided with the jar as she was about to place the gem there. She turn back wide eyed as she saw Cris' with his arm out-stretched, a bow in his hand, "Y-you shot at me."

"I can't let you awaken the genie, Clara, no matter what it takes. Do you remember what it did to our family? This genie is a lot stronger than the other and I am not willing to take that chance. I value my life." His head was dropped as he emotionless spoke. He gathered another arrow in his fingers and raised his head, "Why won't you actually think about what you are doing. If you fail at this quest you've given yourself then who do you think is going to have to pick up the pieces? Who do you think can stop it if you can't?"

"Always the collected one, huh., even when you aim your weapon at your own sister. You think I'm not strong enough, but I am. Just think about it, a world without the genie. I can make that happen but you won't let me." Just as she finished her sentence, she shoved the stone in its place with as much determination as she could muster. The jar began to shake, causing the to ground to shake with it as the chains began to snap off of the lid.

"What have you done?" he already knew the answer to the question but he couldn't believe it. The Dark Genie was awakening in front of them and he was frozen in place.

Clara's hands started to glow, one hand pink, the other purple, "I'm going to end this, we have nothing to fear." Just as the words left her mouth, a miasma escaped from the crevices of the lid. Then the jar exploded, and in it's place, a giant pinkish genie with fangs and it's eyes were slits and yellow.

"The Dark Genie," Cris' stated the obvious, but still in amazement.

When Clara noticed the enemy wasn't guarded, she clapped her hands together. A shockwave of purple and pink scattered ahead of her, aiming straight for the creature known as a genie. Each shot like a bullet, ramming straight into it. Every collision made smoke, blocking the path of vision of Cris' and Clara, blinding them. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a visually undamaged genie. Clara's eyes widened in shock, "Impossible." The one word left her lips as her hands dropped, and shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It can't be," Cris' said in shock, she couldn't do it, Clara couldn't defeat it and now he was anticipating what was going to happen next. Just then, the genie looked around and spotted its attacker. It opened its mouth, and a purple sphere of energy began to form. Clara panicked as her hand began to glow pink again. The blast from the genie was fired and Clara blasted her shining ray of light at Cris'. But instead of piercing him, as it was within five feet of him, it scattered; incasing him in a spherical shell. The blast from the genie collided with Clara and an explosion occurred in the aftermath, knocking Cris' out. Smoke surrounded the entire area.

The room was decimated as the smoke cleared. The Dark Genie and Clara were nowhere in site when Cris' woke. The shell he was surrounded by was crushed by now, as he got to his knees.

"Damn it, where are they?" was all he could say as before he noticed the dancing red sky. It was fire, as it rained down setting everything a flame. That was when he knew, the Dark Genie was still alive and Clara failed. A glimmer caught his eye, lying on the ground. It was her ring. '_The ring of the goddess_' he thought as he placed it in his pocket. He knew she was dead, and it was his job to finish this. He had to defeat the Dark Genie. As the fire burned the sky, he walked into the distance, walking away to begin his early quest to bring the world back to the way it was; before this heavy mistake was made.


End file.
